NaNaNa Najahkoop
|image = |race = Quincy |age = |gender = Male |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |affiliation = Wandenreich |occupation = |epithet = "U"Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 4 |team = Sternritter |base of operations=Silbern |spirit weapon = |signature skill = |manga debut = Chapter 495 }} '|ナナナ・ナジャークープ|NaNaNa Najākūpu}} is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "U". Appearance NaNaNa has long, dark hair, which is arranged into five fanned-out spikes, and unusual teeth which alternate between black and white. The rest of his upper facial features, including his eyes, are covered by a smooth mask with a reflective surface.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, page 6 His attire is a variation of the usual Sternritter uniform, including the order's signature hooded-cloak with its right side bunched atop his shoulder, revealing a small shirt beneath which leaves his abdomen and thin arms bare. He wears a pair of white, high-waisted pants and boots, and has a ring on each of his fingers and a bracelet on either wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 3-5 Personality NaNaNa has little issue with criticizing his fellow comrades, including those of the Sternritter. By his own admission, he has no understanding of art. He is quite arrogant, claiming he could defeat 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi within five minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 5 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, NaNaNa and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Once there, he and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, pages 16-19 Encountering 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, who has just received word of casualties in his division, NaNaNa asks him if anyone died, but Rōjūrō refuses to answer. In a brief exchange of words, both declare the other will soon be dead. Later, when Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto confronts Yhwach, NaNaNa, Äs Nödt, and Bazz-B attempt to ambush him from above. Stating it was naive of Yamamoto to face Yhwach alone, NaNaNa and the others attack, only to be incinerated by Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 4-9 Surviving this attack, NaNaNa is later present when Yhwach appoints Uryū Ishida to be his successor, which shocks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 4-5 During the next attack on the Seireitei, NaNaNa notices the defeat of Mask De Masculine and goes in search of the person who defeated him. He finds Lieutenant Renji Abarai holed up on a building, apparently asleep. Suspecting a trap, NaNaNa simply observes the lieutenant and is surprised that he genuinely slept until morning. After Renji leaves, NaNaNa criticizes him for sleeping in the midst of the enemy camp and notes that he has never observed an opponent for so long, before stating that the "red monkey" will soon be finished.Bleach manga; Chapter 566, pages 3-5 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: NaNaNa's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Quotes *(To Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi) "Sorry, man. I don't get any of this art stuff. But don't worry. You and that V-whatever of yours won't ever find the time to cry. 'Cause in five minutes' time, you're gonna be dead."Bleach manga; chapter 495, pages 4-5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternritter